


Nine Percent of Something

by Saintminseok



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Character(s), Something always happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintminseok/pseuds/Saintminseok
Summary: Justin is crushing on his longtime bestfriend for as long as he remembers, until one day..."I think I like someone"oh!or when Justin is suddenly put in the corner while someone else takes his place and more than he ever wanted.Lots of things happen.





	Nine Percent of Something

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this few months ago, I hope yall like it.  
> Beta who?

They have been bestfriends since... forever. Promise to never let a human come between them, no one to ever separate them, but little did they know, it was coming soon. Because we know what's said: Nothing lasts forever.

After 4 years of them being an inseparable duo, Justin finally gets a knowledge of his feelings. He was in love. Correction. He IS in love.

Justin looks at the window of their shared room. He is bothered.

It was by mistake that they got the same room at first, both being late to subscribe for one making them share the only left room on campus, a campus shared by the college students who they befriended as soon as they met.

Justin is a smart kid, he took advanced classes for a long time which allowed him to graduate early and at the same time as his bestfriend, permitting them to go to College together, having the same major. It was all great and rainbow for them, but things started to slowly change.

And Justin was quick to notice.

 

  
The past week has been hard for him, seeing someone pinning at his bestfriend... or was it his bestfriend pinning on someone? He knows better than questioning.

At least it wasn't the first time, it'll pass just like all the other time, will it?  
  
Justin is lost in his thoughts and misses the tall figure standing in the room's door, smiling, waiting for him to turn and notice their presence. But he doesn't. And the other finds himself coughing to have the attention he's always got from the other. 100% of it.

  
"Justin!" He calls and the boy in question finally turns around, eying him and his weird smile on his face.

  
  
"What's with the huge smile?"

  
  
"I..." he starts."I think I like someone"

  
  
"Xiao Gui?" He finds himself asking although he knows the answer. Because _who else?_ The short guy appeared out of nowhere, Justin still doesn't know how. They don't even share the same major.

  
  
"How did you-" Chengcheng's eyes are wide open. It was not that obvious, Xiao Gui only appeared few weeks ago and the two barely even met.

  
"I can see"

  
For the past week, all Chengcheng has been doing was smiling and nodding to the short guy. It was nothing but Justin couldn't help but notice. He once even thought the other glared at him, but it was probably not the case.

  
"Why aren't you happy for me?" The taller asks, oblivious. He looks sad at Justin whose expression didn't change even once.

  
"Who said I'm not?"

  
"Well... You're usually talkative and jumping around but sometimes you just have this blank expression you have right now." He states. "It...must just be me. He adds when Justin tilts his head as if asking for more explanation.

  
And they drop the subject. Until one day.

  
"I'll ask him out"  
  
  
  
  
  
_**oh!**_  


  
  
He usually doesn't. So _what makes this Xiao Gui interesting enough for Chengcheng to want to date him?_ Justin is curious.  
  
  
The younger has no idea if Chengcheng has seen the shocked look on his face, as he didn't comment about it.

  
  
"Well!" He says as he turns around. "Good luck"  
But he isn't wishing him that.

 

  
  
They start dating.

  
And Chengcheng has less time for Justin.

  
  
It's few days later that when Chengcheng comes to their table with the rest of the boys that he drops the bomb on them.

  
  
"I'll ask him to join our table."

  
  
And that was it. The table was sacred, it's been their little squad's and adding someone to it was like adding a new family member.

  
  
"Are you sure?" Is what Justin wants to ask, but Zhengting beats him to it.

  
Zhengting was an older friend of theirs, the mon of the group. He usually takes care of them, and is extremely close to Justin. If Justin think someone is as close to him as Chengcheng, it'll be Zhengting. He somehow always understood Justin, and has been there for him for the past years.

  
  
Chengcheng looks at him. "Yeah!"

  
  
"Are you that deep into him?" Xukun, Zhengting's boyfriend and another person in their little squad asks. His eyes go from Chengcheng to Justin who gulps.

  
  
"To be honest, not really. But i'm comfortable with him, plus we match."

  
  
"You guys will probably break up and you know this table is a commitment. You know we're friends here before getting in a relationship." Zhengting adds, as if to explain that friendship is what links them all.

  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? It's not like i'm asking him for Marriage. Justin say something." He looks at the other who's sitting at his left as he gets up. But Justin couldn't speak, Zhengting knows.

  
  
"Justin!"

  
  
"I don't know, I don't like the guy!" He knows he didn't raise his voice that much but the whole table was already looking at him.

It was the first time Justin contradicted Chengcheng, ever.

  
  
"Fine. I won't call him." He sits down, shocked but also not sure what to do.

  
  
What's left of their lunch time is silently spent, as they munch on their food. No one daring to talk after the younger's reaction.

 

  
  
  
The following days are a train wreck for Justin who finally starts panicking. He keeps seing Xiao Gui looking at him, and he knows this time it's not his imagination.

  
  
And suddenly, Xiao Gui is stealing Chengcheng, literally. Always knocking on their room door, invading their alone time, hell even their movie time. The boy is everywhere.  
Then whenever Chengcheng is with Justin, the short boy will 'need' something from the other. And it irritates Justin.

  
  
It is now shown, Xiao Gui is playing a game against Justin, who is clearly losing.

**Author's Note:**

> So euh... please let me know what you think about it.  
> This chap was a bit short because it's kind of the introduction to what's going on, i promise the next chaps will be longer.  
> Yell at me on twitter/curious cat: @minseokting (previously @avecminseok )


End file.
